yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Link VRAINS
Link VRAINS ( Rinku Vureinzu), standing for "Link Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network System", is the location where Virtual Reality Duels take place in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It is described as "a cyberspace constructed with the latest technology". Duelists use D-Boards to Duel and are used to ride the Data Storm. Duelists will change forms when they Duel in Link VRAINS, similar to avatars. The duels conducted here will be conducted under the Speed Duel Rule, as opposed to a Real World Duel where it is Dueled with the Master Rule. Inside LINK VRAINS, a mysterious hacker group that hacks via Dueling has appeared: The Knights of Hanoi. Their goal is to destroy the "AI World" known as "Cyberse" that exists somewhere in the depths of the Network. Events ".]] Link VRAINS was filled with a wind which duelists used to duel and ride D-Board's in Speed Duels. However it disappeared along with peoples memories of it. Inside the wind was said to contain another world called Cyberse.Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrain episode 001: "My Name is Playmaker" At some point following the disappearance of Cyberse, the data material which was taken and placed into the network had been reduced. This resulted in a reduction in the network's efficiency by more then 30%. Link VRAINS became a place where the top duelists went as well as Charisma Duelist's. Regular Duels took the place of Speed Duels due to its absence. At one point during Duels which involved GO and Blue Angel, the Knights of Hanoi attacked with "Cracking Dragon". They begun to attack users which resulted in accounts being deleted. Playmaker appeared and saved Blue Angel from an attack. Ignis who was taken as a hostage by Playmaker, unlocked data material from Cyberse to bring back the wind and Speed Duels. Playermaker then commenced a Duel against the Knight.Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrain episode 001: "My Name is Playmaker" After defeating the Knight of Hanoi, Playmaker became famous and widely regarded Link VRAIN's hero. Multiple media sources attempted to find him and several "Playmaker" impostors showed up. At the same time SOL and Hanoi became determined to capture Playmaker in order to recover Ignis. The Data Storm Ignis started remained behind, but Speed Duels were not allowed so anyone attempting them had their accounts suspended. At one point, Yusaku was able to see and sense Revolver within the network while not logged in.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Wanting to take on Playmaker for taking his spotlight, GO entered the network disguised as a Knight of Hanoi only for Playmaker to see through the disguise. As himself, GO dueled Playmaker within LINK VRAINS but suffered defeat.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 4:"Charisma Duelist: Go Onizuka"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 5:"The Bell Rings on the Count of Three" Blue Angel was seen within LINK VRAINS and was turning down Duels from other challengers. She landed on a building and challenged Playmaker to a Duel in front of the public. Shortly after, Spectre, pretending to be a fan, said to Blue Angel that he wished for her to beat Playmaker and sent the "Dark Angel" card into her before disappearing. Blue Angel's memory seemed to have been erased afterwards. Thanks to Ignis, Playmaker entered into the network to Duel a Knight, however it was Blue Angel. Playmaker accused Ignis of tricking him, however he said there was a faint sign of Hanoi in her deck due to the presence of "Dark Angel". The two begun their Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol!! Blue Angel" Blue Angel was quickly able to reduce Playmaker's LP thanks to her Trickstar deck, however as the Duel continued after she drew "Dark Angel", Hanoi's influence tried to take over, only for Blue Angel to resist several times. Upon being forced into a pinch, Blue Angel looked at her hand and finally fell victim to "Dark Angel". Her personality changed and begun screaming with pain and tears in her eyes. Playmaker quickly won the Duel to stop Blue Angel taking mental damage, knocking her into a coma as a result.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi" turns LINK VRAINS into a trap for Playmaker.]] After Blue Angel was infected by the Hanoi virus, the network became more busy. Blue Angel also suffered criticism over social media. At some point, Ghost Girl turned LINK VRAINS into a trap for Playmaker. Ghost Girl later entered LINK VRAINS as Blue Angel in disguise and called out to Playmaker. Playmaker followed despite knowing it was a trap. Upon entering he knew that the "Blue Angel" he was following was a fake and was then trapped. The trap dragged him down into a church-like room where the real Blue Angel lay. Ghost Girl then revealed herself to Playmaker. Still trapped, Akira appeared and demanded that Playmaker tell him what happened to his sister. Playmaker tried to tell him the truth but Akira didn't accept the answer. He then gained a object around his fist and this was used to tighten the restrains on Playmaker, making him yell in pain. Shortly after, Revolver appeared and told Akira the truth that Hanoi had infected Aoi with a virus and only a Hanoi program could remove it. Revolver demonstrated his power of being able to control the Data Storms and said he could destroy LINK VRAINS if he wanted to, but he didn't care about doing so. He demanded that Playmaker Duel him, much to the annoyance of Akira. He also stated if that Playmaker beat him, he would give the program to Akira. Akira agreed and freed Playmaker. As Playmaker left to Duel Revolver, Akira asked if he could trust him. He also said what he did to him was horrible and presumed Playmaker hated him. Playmaker responded by saying he didn't, and that he only hated Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" Revolver and Playmaker exchanged blows in a Speed Duel but it resulted in a DRAW. Revolver and Playmaker then entered into a Data Storm and begun a Master Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination" Revolver pushed Playmaker into a pinch thanks to his "Skyfire Prison" which was sent from by his father, Kiyoshi Kogami inside the network.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination" Playmaker was able to eventually defeat Revolver. After his defeat, Ai went to "eat" the program from Revolver and this result in Revovler's arm being deleted. Ai then went back in for more but Revolver was lifted away by a beam. Revolver vowed to Duel Playmaker again.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" and Pigeon meet up with Ghost Girl.]] When back in the Knights base, Revolver met with Kogami and gained a new arm while talking. Kogami wondered if Revolver lost his way when Playmaker bought up the incident from ten years ago and told Revolver not to worry about it, but if they couldn't capture Ai, he would need to use his final plan.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" Frog and Pigeon meet up with Ghost Girl to obtain footage and a interview with her on a data file. Frog transferred his and Pigeon's future bonuses to pay for it, much to the shock of Pigeon. The two then begun to create a show to broadcast within a editing room made for them by the higher-ups within the network. The files were deleted by Yusaku when removing anything to do with his Playmaker identity online.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 13:"Record of the Fierce Battle" Ghost Girl and Playmaker met inside the network to Duel. Pior to this, Ghost Girl had sent a Duel offer to Playmaker with the stakes saying that if Playmaker won, Ghost Girl would give him the "backdoor" to SOL Technologies Data Bank and that if Ghost Girl won, she would obtain Ai.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 14:"Ghost Girl's Invitation" Playmaker beat Ghost Girl and obtained the file to allow him into SOL's data bank.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 15:"Altergeist that Hides in the Darkness" Later inside VRAINS, Hanoi appeared and started putting duelists into a coma. Go's friend Makoto was made a victim by Doctor Genome which made Go enter LINK VRAINS and confront the Knights while disguised as Playmaker. Inside, Revolver stated that a thousand people have joined Hanoi but only for their own self gain and their hatred for VRAINS and not for the Cyberse cause that Revolver and the other higher-ups fight for. Baira and Faust appeared and spoke about Kogami's plan. "Playmaker" battled some Knights without the need for Dueling by knocking them off their D-Boards. Genome appeared and knew Go was hiding under the disguise which made Go reveal himself.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" Go beat Genome eventually and gained the Removal Program needed to wake up Makoto. He, Playmaker and Blue Angel all met but Blue Angel quickly departed. Go and Playmaker then teamed up officially to take down some more Knights. A young boy was inspired by the two and entered LINK VRAINS but only to find the experience was more intense then he had expected. He was chased by a Knight but Playmaker intercepted the Knight to Duel him. The boy embarrassingly was forced to log out. Kitamura unleashed his army of AI Duelists onto an incoming wave of Knights. The AI Duelists took down several Knights but Baira and Faust turned up to turn the tide. They quickly dispatched the army.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 24:"The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask" Avatars While in LINK VRAINS, duelist can take avatar forms. While in these avatars, they can also use pseudonyms. Because of this, the Duelist's real identities usually are unknown. Avatar forms can also give the duelists special abilities such as forming energy whips. The use of avatars is optional, as some Duelists like Go Onizuka opt to forgo them. Avatars can also be non-humanoid, such as with the case of Frog, Pigeon, and Eagle. It is also possible to have duplicate avatars, as seen when multiple individuals copied "Playmaker's" appearance to impersonate him,Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" and when Emma Bessho assumed "Blue Angel's" appearance to lure "Playmaker" into LINK VRAINS.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" On the other hand, some avatars do not seem to be available for public use, as Go Onizuka had to seek help from SOL Technologies to get the Knight of Hanoi avatar in order to lure Playmaker out.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Hazards Link VRAINS can bring real dangers. Any physical harm a person suffers while in Link VRAINS transfers to their real bodies. When The Knights of Hanoi attacked Link VRAINS, their "Cracking Dragon" deleted the accounts of anyone it engulfed in its flames. When Playmaker fell off his D-Board, Ignis said that a fall from that height could've killed his real body had he not been rescued by Blue Angel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" The Knights of Hanoi can hack into cards in order to take control of their users, as seen with "Dark Angel".Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol!! Blue Angel"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi" The affected card can then implant a virus into the victim, which makes them unable to log out, leaving their physical body in a comatose state.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" Known Duelists Others Gallery LABO01 Link VRAINS space.png|The Link VRAINS space concept art. References }} Navigation Category:Duel Term Category:Location Category:Technology